


Levi and the Beast

by Natsu_no_Kami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dragon sex, Drugged Sex, Gift Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sex Magic, dragon rider!Levi, dragon!Erwin, or rather reincarnation AU went really wrong, warning - it's actually sex with dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you can remember that one time when <a href="http://aivelin.tumblr.com">Aivelin</a> drew Erwin as a dragon, banging Levi, and said that fanfiction based on the concept would be welcomed? Well, that's how it happened. Can I warn you more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivelin/gifts).



> You can find two of three existing fanarts with dragon!Erwin by Aivelin [here](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/97935424761/sometimes-reincarnation-au-goes-wrong-but-who)!

„YOU’VE ALMOST DIED!” The familiar voice rumbled in Levi’s head, though given the speed he was moving with through air, cold enough to sting, he shouldn’t be able to hear anything. It wasn’t a problem, of course, since he was long used to his ears having no part in the process of communication.

The true to be told, he indeed was in a slight danger, but he saw no reason for such a panic. Coming to rescue him in mad rush, making everything dirty with gore when Levi could just finish those few men off without causing a mess… On the other hand, if he was the one who seemed so big and strong and unbreakable, and the other person was cursed with a delicate, tiny body, there would be a possibility he’d react like-

His inner debate was interrupted as the creature, holding him in it’s claws, landed, making the ground quake, and he was unceremoniously disposed of on the floor of their cave. He managed to do as much as turn to lay on his back, instead of arching stupidly with his ass in the air, before he was pinned down by five talons, sharp enough to cut him smoothly into nice pieces if his captor had such a wish. Levi felt his heart starting to race at the thought, and the fact that all air was harshly pushed out of his lungs just a second before wasn’t helping to calm it down.

Towering over Levi, there was a monster. He’d gotten used to the sight in the span of years they’d spent together, yet seeing it angry at him no mater how familiar it was, made something primal in him wake and tell him to panic. One of the creature’s front paws held Levi down and he had no way to move, could only stare at those massive scale-covered legs, golden skin and sharp teeth bared at him.

„E-Erwin…” It was pitiful how his voice was already shaky, but he did intended to finish the sentence now matter what. „’m fine, see?”

A pair of huge, blue eyes glimmered in the darkness, then disappeared as the dragon rose it’s enormous head high, high to the celling, the place unreachable for Levi, and breathed out fire, it’s chest expanding and tightening back, for a moment making it possible for the man to see as clearly as in the light of day, only to take away his sight the second later.

Levi was perfectly capable of seeing in darkness, therefore he knew he was being terribly messed with, and gnashed his teeth.

„I’m going to make sure every damn hair on you body is on it’s place, Levi.” The voice was dripping with anger. „And I’m going to do this now.”

He wasn't able to do as much as think about protesting, before a single claw was pressed to his chest, successfully cutting through his clothes, the material giving in with an unpleasant noise. It moved down, and with the slowly returning sight Levi glanced there only to hold his breath as the leather pants he was wearing got ripped and the sharp talon moved just inches away from his crotch.

„Please, stop, let’s just think it over… together?” Levi knew better than to try and get away from the claws keeping him down on the ground, but couldn’t help squirming a little after the one that bared him was moved away, instincts taking better of him. Then, when the dragon bent his head down and pressed the tip of his tongue to his now exposed abdomen, he gasped. „Erwin, talk to me.”

There was no answer as that tongue, so huge even at it’s most narrow point, licked up Levi’s body and poked at his lips that he wanted to keep squeezed shut so badly, because he knew that once the substance in Erwin-in-the-dragon-form’s saliva enters his mouth he’d be far gone, and…

Not as if really trying to force Levi to anything, the tongue moved slightly, wetting his lips, while the man struggled not to open them. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand mind-blowing pleasure the dragon was planning for him, just like the dragon was sure he wouldn’t be able to resist it. So no, it didn’t push between Levi’s lips without his permission, only teased there, stripping him of the ability to beg for mercy. Even though he realised Erwin’s saliva was a drug that could make him useless for days, he already craved it, his body remembering the bliss it would bring right away.

It was no use. The liquid slipped in, through the corner of his mouth at first, the weakest point of his defence, then his lips gaped of their own accord, unable to resist the maddeningly delicious substance, sucking wantonly on the thick muscle just like he’d sucked on the man’s cock in the other time, or other life, when he wasn’t a fucking beast.

Not that Erwin was supposed to be a dragon all the time. No. He’d just chosen to fuck Levi senseless like that, because he knew it was going to make him an boneless toy in those claws.

Cruel, cruel bastard, Levi thought, sobbing and still suckling on the dragon’s tongue, feeling his body slowly react to whatever it was in Erwin’s spit - an organic substance or maybe some shitty magic, same to that which could make Levi accept the intrusion of so much bigger body inside him. He jerked at the very thought, would pant and moan if it was only still possible for him, but no, not with his mouth filled up so tightly that there was no more space to do anything else than drink up the saliva in a parody of a kiss.

The whole thing didn’t feel exactly right, really, since there was something terrifying in being at the mercy of a dragon, an animal in fact, times his size, and even as the liquid forced down his throat started to make Levi hot and hard and wet he still had to repeat to himself that it was fine, that it still was Erwin, though there undoubtedly was something dangerous and wild in him that reached beyond the form his body had taken. He was scaring Levi, even if only a little, and if not for the lifetimes of mutual trust and the intoxicating fluid flooding his mouth he would probably have started to feel real fear at the point.

When they first met in this life, still not as fucked up as many they’ve lived together, without for example titans trying to eat their asses and not in a good way, Levi thought it must had been a joke, or a payback for all the times he’d been considered strong or impossible to defeat, even with his small figure. Sure, he still was powerful, a feared and independent dragon raider - he laughed to the point of crying the first time he’d heard that - unstoppable for anyone, except for the said dragon. Just as Erwin always had the mental power over Levi, it was still the very first time the petite man had been so utterly overpowered in the physical aspect.

The familiar limpness in his arms and legs told Levi through red fog covering his sight that he’d lost already - in fact simply confirmed once and for all what was clear from the very beginning. By the point, he had no intention to beg Erwin and make him turn back into a human, or rather a thing as close to human as it was possible, with a trail of scales on his spine and sharp teeth and the skin gold, the very same colour that dragon was.

No, in Levi’s drugged mind there was no place anymore for that sweet fantasy, a pair of strong arms holding him to a board chest while he squirmed in pleasure, the regular kind of it, reachable for a mere person who knew no magic. His weakened body trembled with desire for something more, for the dark, feverish ecstasy he feared to spoil him for anything else if he tasted it often enough, and he suddenly was more than eager to suck at the hot flesh, curled in a way that allowed the delectable saliva leak into his mouth freely.

The tongue was pulled out from between Levi’s lips and his head dropped back, throat working desperately to swallow the remaining spit. It made his skin burn and tingle, set him on fire, changed his groin into a pathetic, throbbing need.

Voice in his head was there again, finally, though Levi didn’t fear any longer. He simply laid still, firstly on the bare ground, while the dragon moved, curled around him and pulled him up to rest on one huge paw, legs dropped uselessly on each side and head supported carefully on one claw so that he could look into deep blue eyes of the beast staring at him. Those eyes didn’t seethe with fury anymore, just as the words Levi heard though Erwin didn’t make a sound.

„You are going to love it as much as always, don’t sulk at me, Levi.” He lost himself in that voice, echoing in his head, adding to the crazy rapidness of his pulse. „So beautiful, my little Levi, so precious. I love you so much.”

Levi grunted, still unable, and unwilling, to move, eyes dropping to his erection hard just above his stomach, poking it when he breathed. In his field of vision there was what remained of his clothes, scarps of material on each side of his body, his pants untouched in the part that covered his legs, but precisely cut, probably in half, baring his crotch and ass. His body wasn’t one that’d belong to a dragon, but it wasn’t exactly human either, nearly hairless and strong, stronger even than when in Survey Corps, powerful enough to smash his fist through solid wood or to ride on the back of a flying monster.

„Gh-h… Please.” He wasn’t able to resist it longer than that, ache between his thighs finishing what the dragon’s intoxicating saliva started, driving him insane.

The same wet, smooth tongue that explored his mouth a minute before leaped to his cock, and with force he didn't even thought his body to possess any longer, Levi arched up and screamed, coming hard at the sensation. The substance he’d gulped down made it last and last, pleasure not letting go or fading but holding his body in an unforgiving grip, the darkened head of his dick releasing spurt after spurt of come - so much of it on his belly that if he wasn’t watching he might have feared he had pissed himself. Levi twisted, sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes because just like that the dragon’s tongue moved down and slipped into his entrance, and he felt another explosion of pleasure in his belly, his member jumping and shooting more. Moaning and whining in the orgasmic bliss, Levi wasn’t even sure if it was his first climax milked from his prostate or if he came for the second time, but his body didn’t seem sated in any case, just as he didn’t suppose it to. Just as he’d known it wasn’t going to.

He lied boneless but far from spent, his insides still clutching on Erwin’s tongue from aftershocks, the thick muscle curling and fucking him constantly, making him mewl when he couldn’t scream.

Levi’s eyes fell shut while the dragon - his dragon, they called him, what a joke - pulled back a little and let him have a moment, only circling his entrance, and his asscheeks alongside, with the very tip of his tongue. Levi didn’t need that moment in fact, he was in the point of wanting another orgasm just as the previous one stop shaking him, and he knew that Erwin probably was only waiting for him to be desperate for it, aware that through down there his body was accepting the substance much more quickly. Levi was’t sure why was it so, but Erwin had explained it to him once, that the mucosa in his rectum transported it directly into his system, without all the digestion process, or something. The point was, he’d managed maybe six deep breaths before he felt it start to work.

Once again overwhelmed by the heat that took possession of him, Levi panted hard, relaxing into the dragon’s loose hold on him, his body pliant and doll-like true to his previous predictions. His fingers brushed sloppily against the creature’s skin where it met the hard claw, though it wasn’t clear even for him himself if he did it to hurry things up or to express his affection. Without a warning, Erwin’s tongue slipped back inside Levi, again, and he wasn’t even surprised when his hips bucked up, seeking friction where there was none in the air above him, and cried out at the stimulation right to his prostate, wetness dripping from his eyes as he squeezed them even tighter.

„Go on, come.”

Levi couldn’t say if it was just because of Erwin’s voice, so beautiful to him, because of his drugged state or maybe due to some whole new magic the dragon used on him, but he felt another, seemingly impossible, climax building up in his groin. He twisted weakly, on impulse tried to close his legs, but there was no stopping or going back. The man tensed and squirmed, his mind ready to panic since he’d known for long, for every of the uncountable lifetimes he’d lived, that something like that would be too much, to intense, but then his drugged with dragon’s saliva body accepted it just fine, sending him somewhere high and blissful, this time barely even noticing his release spilling onto his skin.

„Erwin…” He mouthed, breathed out so quietly, yet still was sure he was heard.

„To think I thought I liked to keep you on the edge and not let you orgasm…” The rumble of Erwin’s voice sent shivers down Levi’s spine, and he still wasn’t even completely through, sperm oozing form his tip, but not listening carefully to every word was impossible. „I love you coming time after time, and again, even more.”

In their past lives Erwin sometimes put a ring on Levi’s cock and sometimes gripped at it with an almighty hand, stopping his climax. A cold shudder went through the man as he imagined with horror what would happened to him if he had such ring on now, when his need to come, boosted up with that drug, would probably break something in him.

The dragon chuckled darkly, as if reading his mind, this time making a real sound that echoed not only in Levi’s head but in the cave too. Maybe it was just Levi’s imagination, but it seemed to him that the beast was finally losing it’s composure, heat and desire radiating from it’s mind, so closely connected to the man’s.

„I’ll make you come so good now you won’t even know when it starts or stops, Levi.”

He had no answer and he was being shifted around again, moved from one of the dragon’s hand to the other, and turned to face the other way in the process. Levi knew what was coming and didn’t even need to look to be aware of the monstrous thing down the creature’s wide stomach, sure it was on display and ready by the point. He threw his head back and opened his eyes, his mind long gone to some different place where he was in strange peace and warmness despite the impatient ache in his body, but his vision clear all so suddenly, taking in the amazing glow of golden skin and scales. Levi’s breath caught in his throat at the heated look he received; no matter the form, Erwin’s beautiful eyes were always the same.

He didn’t have enough breath left to return the countless love confessions he’d just received, but Erwin surely knew anyway.

The man sobbed pathetically, hands tightening on the dragon’s claws for support. He couldn’t wait, as sick as it probably was, to be filled up with that inhuman - literally inhuman - member. The mess Levi’s body was by the point begged for it with every motion.

When it brushed between his legs, all hot, too hot, and wet, he nearly came again, and when he finally looked down, only to check if he indeed didn’t, there was no way to tell really since all of his stomach was already covered with thick seed. There was other noticeable thing down there though, and just like he was firstly unable to look away from Erwin’s eyes, now he couldn’t stop staring at his own widely spread legs, or rather between them.

Gazing at the member that was preparing to enter him, Levi no longer saw the dragon’s eyes, but now he could hear the murmuring, rumbling sound, proving to him that it was enjoyable for both parties. Erwin didn’t move by himself, as always fearing to hurt Levi, simply used his grip on him to press him down on it. The man cried out as part of that organ went in, and just before his eyes bulged his stomach out. He was sure the dragon watched over his shoulder since it grunted with approval, then lifted Levi again only to push back down and make him accept even more of the enormous cock. Still, biggest part of the member was out of him, and with it being as long as Levi was form head to hips there was no way it would go in whole. He dropped one of his hands down to trace a vain visible on it, tried to press it but the hard flesh didn’t give in to his touch.

Levi’s body was breached by the dragon’s cock, it really brought a whole new meaning to the word ’impaled’, and he pushed back against it despite the always present, small voice in his head that told him it wasn’t possible. Because it wasn’t.

And yet it was happening as Levi slipped into his drugged haze, trembling and - how embarrassed would he be if he’d still have mind for it - shooting his come once more, without any way to even try and hold it back. He had no more control over his body, not even the slightest, everything taken over by the dragon’s magic and the magic his own stupidly small body had to possess so it could stretch that way.

It filled him up so good, so full, and he’d fallen without any say in this into a state where his body was being ripped by strong feeling of intense pleasure every few seconds, just like that, without any more cum coming out, but the bliss dominating all of his senses, present even in the tips of his toes. Levi felt it still as he smiled like an idiot, drooling all over his chin since his mouth went slack, while the dragon Erwin continued to fuck him down onto his cock as far as it would go. He lost the count of times he’d orgasmed in what felt like first minute since he was stuffed full with it.

He felt it still as the dragon roared loudly, stilled, and his hot spunk started to pulse into Levi. He was flooded with it, and there wasn’t enough place inside of course, so it dripped out immediately, running down his legs and pooling under him, smearing on his back wet and warm, and he would sacrifice a lot to be able to say it didn’t turn him on, but that would have been a terrible lie. Then there was the beast’s head reaching over Levi, tongue wrapping on the man’s ever-present erection and making him blow his load once more. He honestly had no idea where did all that jizz come from.

In the high of his orgasm Levi suddenly felt so abandoned, nothing to sooth him, and he awkwardly held one of the dragon’s claws to his chest, sharp end of it disturbing his skin. A droplet of blood trickled down his chest, it didn’t even hurt, but he heard Erwin gasping with alarm.

In a second, everything was gone, the fullness inside him, the pressure of being filled by something so much bigger. The wave of energy unleashed when the dragon transformed blew Levi’s hair back, and the next moment there were arms around him, lips kissing away tears he wasn’t even aware of. Once he got a secure hold on Levi, Erwin sneaked one hand down to stroke him more, since the drug wasn’t going to show him mercy and let go just because Erwin did so.

„Erwin…” Levi sobbed, holding the other closely, pressing his forehead to a soft cheek. „Aren’t you scared?”

His voice was choked, weak, and Erwin hummed to him, rubbed his back.

„Of what?”

„That I’ll never like it again in the next lives if you’ll be doing this to me.” He managed, tightening his grip on Erwin’s shoulders and muffling an annoyed groan as he felt himself getting closer again.

„With how you’re always scared of it when you can think clearly? Never. I’ll love you no matter what, and I trust you to do just the same.”

Levi couldn’t stop tears that run down his cheeks again as his exhausted body was forced to tense again.

„I want a comeback. I want to be reborn a fucking octopus!” He cried and laughed at the same time.

„Don’t say that. Don’t die. Just look, I’m a dragon, and from what I saw you have to be a half-elf at least.” Erwin’s free hand brushed over Levi’s ear. Pointy. Yes, not knowing any family, just like many other times, he tended to forget about that little detail. „As far as I’m considered we can be immortal. I’ve spent so long trying to figure out how to live with you forever, and if it’s the answer, I’m willing to accept it, my Levi.”

It took all the strength that remained in Levi to find Erwin’s lips, but when he did, he made sure that he said clearly enough through kiss that he was going to accept it also.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if anyone is interested, here's my [tumblr](http://natsu-no-kami.tumblr.com), and I'd love to chat ;)


End file.
